


A Very Green Day

by Cloudlock



Category: Arie Baudoin, Baudoin, Grarie
Genre: Other, meme daddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6592198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudlock/pseuds/Cloudlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Again, this is comedy.<br/>A story about the relationship between Arie and Grass</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Green Day

**Author's Note:**

> Still looking for a beta but not planning on writing much.  
> If you don't get what this is about go follow @BaudoinFan on tumblr.

It was a beautiful Saturday, the sun peeked through Arie’s curtains, hitting his face. The nice warmth and the sound of birds singing outside slowly and peacefully woke him. Arie opened his eyes with a small ‘humpf’. He slowly pushed himself upright and hollowed his back, stretching. (then he did a frikking double backflip and landed in a perfect split!!!) He got up and put on one of his thinner zipper hoodies. It was a fairly warm day after all. Arie lightly, but with passion, brushed his fingers over his guitar when he walked past it and then walked downstairs to the kitchen. His dog excitedly greeted him there and Arie gave him a pat on his back. Arie got a glass and filled it with water from the tap. Sipping his water and looking at the window into the garden, he decided that today would be a nice day for a picnic. He chugged his water and put his glass on the counter. Then he glared around the kitchen looking for food to bring with him. He stepped towards the fridge and opened it. He took out a few items and put them on the table. When contemplating how he could bring the food with him Arie suddenly remembered they had an actual picnic basket in the attic. He prepared the food he wanted to take with him and then went upstairs to look for the basket. He found it almost immediately and went back to the kitchen and packed his food. Now with a basked full of plant based goodies Arie strapped on his hiking shoes and went outside.  
  
Carrying the picnic basket with one hand Arie walked along the road. He breathed in the nice lukewarm fresh air. The wind ruffled his hair a little and Arie closed his eyes for a second, taking in the moment.  
  
Arie arrived at his favourite spot to just sit in nature and relax. He put down his picnic basket and sat down in the grass. He didn’t bring a blanket to sit on, he liked being close to the grass. Arie took a deep breath, smelling the nice grass smell everywhere. He took out a bottle of water from the basket and took a few sips while looking at the nature surrounding him. The sun was really gaining warmth now and he decided to take off his shoes and socks so he could feel the nice tickle of warmth and grass on his feet. After sitting there like that for a few minutes, completely relaxed now, Arie took out his food and started eating. While he chewed he looked at the lovely grass below and around him. He really did love this place, barely anyone came here. A smirk spread across Arie’s face, “I really like being with you, you know that right?” he said.  
The grass silently waved back.  
“I feel like you’re the only one who really understands me.” He slowly caressed the grass with his left hand, still using the other to eat. Like that he finished his brunch.  
Arie went home feeling relaxed and full of love. He hoped he’d see grass again soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Arie I'm so sorry.


End file.
